The Wheels on the Bus
by Joelpup62
Summary: What would Mr. Weasley do if he found himself with a little muggle change? Not exactly a song fic, but it’s in there….


**Title:** The Wheels on the Bus

**Summary:** What would Mr. Weasley do if he found himself with a little muggle change? Not exactly a song fic, but it's in there….

**Disclaimer:** All places and characters in Harry Potter world belong to J.K. Rowling. Nothing is mine, not even the bus.

**A/N: **This may be the dumbest story you will ever read, so I wouldn't suggest reading it….

"Arthur…" No answer…

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said with a little more stress this time. Still no answer.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes, of course, I'll do it in a second…"

"Arthur, do you have any idea what I just said?"

"You want me to de-gnome the garden"

"Yes well, you had such a dazed look on your face, you now, the one you get when Percy goes on about cauldron thickness

"I'm sorry Molly dear…trouble at work is all." Arthur couldn't bring himself to meet his wife's eyes

He wasn't in fact worried at all about things at the ministry because things had been just as calm, ordinary and boring as they have always been. In fact Arthur was secretly coming home late from work every night, no as he was telling Molly, sorting out an exploding tea kettle epidemic, but was in fact, riding a bus all through a town close by.

Naturally, Arthur has always been curious about how a bus works. Every day after Arthur's work hours were done, he'd apparate a little ways outside of the local muggle bus stop. Then he would sit on the bench and wait for the bus to come around. He'd pay the toll from money he found on the street and by mimicking what the people in front of him did to see the exact amount of change he needed. Then he would sit down just behind the bus driver so that he could study his every move. Arthur was completely fascinated with all the contraptions and what-cha-ma-call-its all over the front. He even learned all about the "churning" signals and the stick "schnift," though he couldn't understand why they were given those particular names. Another thing that Arthur just couldn't understand was, what made the bus actually move.

A week after his first journey onto the bus, he pledged to himself that he wouldn't leave the vehicle until he learned how the bus moved. It was just like any of the other times on the bus, only on this particular day, a little girl and her mother came on and sat down right next to Arthur. All of a sudden the little girl looked over at her mother and started begging her, "Sing the song Mommy! Please!"

The mother turned to her daughter and began to sing:

"The wheels on the bus go round and round;  
round and round;  
round and round.  
The wheels on the bus go round and round,  
all through the town!

The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep;  
beep, beep beep;  
beep, beep, beep.  
The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep;  
all through the town!

The people on the bus go up and down;  
up and down;  
up and down.  
The people on the bus go up and down,  
all through the town!

The motor on the bus goes zoom, zoom, zoom;  
zoom, zoom, zoom;  
zoom, zoom, zoom.  
The motor on the bus goes zoom, zoom, zoom,  
all through the town!"

After the girl's mother had stopped singing that song, Arthur realized something. Every time the wheels went round, the bus moved forward…every time the horn went beep, cars move out of the way, allowing the bus to move forward…every time the people went up and down, well, Arthur didn't think this made the bus move forward, he simply found it amusing…But he thought that perhaps, the zoom noise he heard must be significant in making the bus move forward. The next day Arthur decided to buy his very own car and further looked into this supposed "zoom, zoom."

When Arthur went home that night he didn't sleep quite as well as he had hoped he would on finding the reasons as to why the bus moved, but he figured this was probably due to the wrath of his wife that he would soon face when he told her that he had bought a car. Before he could really finish that thought, he stopped and whispered to himself, "Nah, she'll never find out."


End file.
